The invention relates to a plastic pipe comprising an outerpipe with rigid external corrugations being at least covered on their inner side by sealing surfaces made of deformable material to form an essentially smooth inner wall.
A plastic pipe of this type is known from German Auglegeschrift No. 2.413.878.
If the sealing surfaces of such a pipe consist of a plastic film of plasticised polyvinyl chloride having a thickness of 0.05 mm, said pipe is readily deformable and can easily be installed at the correct required place from many different positions.
A drawback of said pipe is, however, the poor resistance to wear, so that only liquids can be transported through the pipe. If liquids containing solid substances are transported, a plastic film of this type forming the inner wall of the pipe, is very rapidly damaged, resulting in an unusable pipe.